


saufen, saufen, so viel man kann

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Es gibt drei Leahs. Jasper kennt jede von ihnen.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 2





	saufen, saufen, so viel man kann

**Author's Note:**

> entstanden für den [foreverland adventskranz 2014](https://my-glitterfee.livejournal.com/119051.html)
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, ungesunde Beziehungsdynamiken**   
> 

_an manchen Tagen hilft nur saufen. Saufen, Saufen, so viel man kann, denkt Leah._  
[[#_0781](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=254262#t254262)]

Es gibt drei Leahs.

Jasper weiß das.

**i.**

Die eine Leah sieht er immer dann, wenn sie aus ihrer Wolfsgestalt in die menschliche wechselt und ihn anschreit. ( _Du bist so ein Arschloch, was glaubst Du, wer Du bist?, verschwinde bloß wieder, ich brauche Dich nicht, Du hast hier überhaupt nichts verloren, geh, geh, geh, geh, geh!_ ) Wenn sie sich auf ihn stürzt und ihn schlägt. ( _Lass bloß die Finger von mir!, Du bist Abschaum, Du mit Deiner scheißbeschissenen Glitzerhaut und Deiner ach so tollen Perfektheit!, hau ab, hau ab, hau ab, hau ab!_ ) Wenn sie irgendwann ihre Fingernägel in seinem Hemd verkrallt, ihr Gesicht zwischen seinem Hals und Schlüsselbein birgt und bitterlich weint. ( _Wo bist Du gewesen?, warum lässt Du mich immer allein?, hast Du denn gar kein Herz?, nimm mich, nimm mich, nimm mich mit!_ )

Das ist die Leah, die Jasper begehrt.

**ii.**

Die andere Leah sieht er immer dann, wenn sie sich aus ihren Klamotten schält und sie unachtsam neben dem Bett auf den Boden wirft. ( _Gefällt Dir, was Du siehst?, das könntest Du immer haben, fühlst Du Dich auch so gut?, bist Du glücklicher als sonst?, warum Dehst du dann?, bleib, bleib, bleib, bleib, bleib!_ ) Wenn sie sich auf ihn setzt und ihn liebkost. (Berühr mich, bitte, Du bist so wundervoll!, Du mit Deinen scheißbeschissen guten Lippen und Deinen oh so perfekten Händen, oh ja, oh ja, oh ja, oh ja!) Wenn sie ihre Zähne in seiner Haut vergräbt, ihre Finger an seiner Hüfte und seiner Taille in die Haut drückt und lustvoll aufstöhnt. ( _Ich bin immer hier, ich werde Dich niemals verlassen, mein Herz schlägt nur für Dich, ich liebe, ich liebe, ich liebe Dich!_ )

Das ist die Leah, die Jasper gehört.

**iii.**

Die dritte Leah sieht er immer dann, wenn sie eine Flasche und ein Glas auf den Tisch knallt und sie dabei gar nicht weiß, dass er sie beobachtet. ( _Er ist immer weg, wann er wohl wiederkommt?, ich fühl mich so allein, die Flasche ist viel zu schnell leer, bald hab ich gar nichts mehr, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!_ ) Wenn sie sich den Mund abwischt und an ihn denkt. ( _Ist mir egal!, Du bist schrecklich, Du mit Deinen scheißbeschissen hässlichen Ausreden und Deinen ach so guten Lügen!, belüg mich, belüg mich, belüg mich, belüg mich!_ ) Wenn sie den letzten Schluck aus dem Glas nimmt, die Flasche an die Wand in der Küche oder den Boden im Flur wirft und verzweifelt schreit. ( _Was soll man an manchen Tagen schon machen, außer saufen, saufen, saufen, so viel man kann?, soll ich für immer auf Dich warten?, wirst Du mich immer allein lassen?, ich warte, ich warte, ich warte auf Dich!_ )

Das ist die Leah, die Jasper liebt.


End file.
